ARoP01 - Council of Ancients - Seek the Elders
Information Your quest to become an Ancient Dragon beings with finding the Great Chamber outside Dralk. There you will speak with the Elder Dragons who will guide you in your journey to become an Ancient Dragon. Steps #Speak with Karane the Historian to learn the history of the Council of Ancients. #Find the Great Chamber. Finding the chamber is the first test of your worthiness. Begin your search in the dragon city of Dralk. (22730/29508) #Speak to Gatekeeper V'Tieru (22753/29457 - Gold ancient) #To pick up the next quest, speak to your faction leader - this is either Valkoth (Lunus) or Semeneth (Helian). Quest Text Karane tells you, 'Greetings once again, , it is always an honor to welcome one as accomplished as yourself into my lair, particularly at this most important time in the history of Istaria.' Karane tells you, 'Have you not heard? The Council of Ancients has returned! The Gate of Embers, door to the many Realms, has appeared once more. Even more important, the Altar of Drulkar has been found! Things are changing in this world, , like never before in the history of dragons. A path lies open for us to recapture the long-lost glory of our race. Now is a very exciting time to be alive! Do you know nothing of this?' Karane tells you, ' Now is a very exciting time to be alive! We did not care. Ours were the enlightened ways of knowledge and learning, and of honing our bodies to the pinnacle of strength and power. In might or magic, none dared to challenge us in our own lands.' Karane tells you, 'We did not care, until their problems spread into our sacred lands and cost us the Sleeper. You know our history after that, the sad decline of our race and our fall from glory. But, I have digressed far enough. These are the stories of old heard since you were a hatchling. Now is the time to put the past behind us and once more reclaim the heights we lost long ago. Now is the time to write new legends!' Karane tells you, 'Stories of Ancients, ! The pinnacle of our race's advancement, only the strongest and wisest of dragons are graced with the blessing of Drulkar and given the gift of ancient form.' Karane tells you, 'Drulkar is the creator, the lord of all dragons. Our god who first breathed life into dust and gave us wings to soar upon the winds. Many ages ago our god departed through the Gate of Embers for the Realm of Flame, where the first dragons were created before being sent to live in the Prime as masters of Istaria. He left his altar behind that the worthy might commune with their creator. But access to Altar of Drulkar was lost, separating us from him possibly, as many dragons feared, forever. Only a dragon that has proven themselves above the rest in both body and spirit can hope to achieve this lofty goal.' Karane tells you, 'You believe you are worthy to stand before the lord of dragons? Then know this! The path to becoming an ancient dragon begins and ends at the feet of the Council of Ancients. It is they who guard the door to the many Realms and the Altar of Drulkar and only they will permit a dragon to approach his presence. Before you greet the dragon king, you must face the Council of Ancients.' Karane tells you, 'Five dragons, the attendants of Drulkar, make up the Council of Ancients. They are wise and powerful beyond your imagination, , and it is they who evaluate a dragon's worthiness to speak to Drulkar. Consider yourself fortunate to live in these times, . Many years before your birth, the Gate of Embers and the Altar of Drulkar were lost to the face of Istaria, and the Council of Ancients could not be found. But they have returned, and you must go to them. You fill find them in the lands of fire outside the volcano of Dralk. Farewell, , may you soon know the full pride of a dragon.' As you cross the threshold, your breath catches in your throat as your eyes view a sight unseen for hundreds, nay thousands of years, the Council of Ancients! V'Tieru tells you, 'So you have come, , to stand before us and declare yourself ready for our trial. It is nothing to be taken lightly. Like your ancestors before you, the great dragons that once spread wing as rulers of Istaria, you choose to face the rigors of our test and pass through the Gate of Embers in hope of attaining the power of the ancients?' V'Tieru tells you, 'Only the strongest and wisest dragons can survive. Will you attempt the rigors of this trial?' V'Tieru tells you, 'You will be tested then, . I will soon administer to you the Trial of the Ancients. May Drulkar guide your footsteps, for only by the will of the Dragon Lord can you succeed. To prepare yourself, you must first seek out those who guide our hatchlings along the path to adulthood, and speak with them once more. Doubtless, time and experience have shaped the way you view the world around you, and old choices once certain may seem ill-advised in hindsight. Speak with the leader of your faction. Remember what it is you strive towards.' Rewards Category:Quests Category:Quests:Dragon Adventurer Category:Quests:Dragon